James Graham's Hero Story Part 2.
Here is part two of James Graham's Hero Story style. Cast * Woody - Sonic (from Sonic the Hedgehog) * Buzz Lightyear - Mario (from Super Mario Bros) * Mr. Potato Head - Falco (from Star Fox 64) * Slinky Dog - Spongebob (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Rex - Patrick (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Hamm - Squidward (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Bo Peep - Sally Acorn (from Sonic the Hedgehog) * Sarge - Top Cat (from Top Cat) * Sarge's Soldiers - Top Cat's Gang (from Top Cat) * Andy - Roo (from Winnie the Pooh) * Baby Molly - Rosie (from Caillou) * Mrs. Davis - Cinderella (from Cinderella) * Sid - Dr. Bad Boon (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) * Hannah - Anais (from The Amazing World of Gumball) * Scud - Tiny (from Le Great Dane Robbery) * Etch - Sylvester (from Looney Tunes) * Lenny - Honest John (from An American Tail) * Mr. Shark - R2D2 (from Star Wars) * Mr. Spell - Stanley Pines (from Gravity Falls) * RC - Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) * Robot - C3PO (from Star Wars) * Rocky Gibraltar - Pumbaa (from The Lion King) * Snake - Timon (from The Lion King) * Troll Dolls - Olivia (from The Great Mouse Detective) * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Penguins (from Pingu) * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Toad (from Super Mario Bros) * Combat Carl - Copper (from The Fox and the Hound) * Baby Face - Dil Pickles (from Rugrats) * Ducky - Donald Duck (from Mickey Mouse Cartoons) * Frog - Mr. Toad (from The Wind in the Willows) * Hand-in-the-Box - Lumiere (from Beauty and the Beast) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Princess Belle/Beast (from Beauty and the Beast) * Jingle Joe - Cogsworth (from Beauty and the Beast) * Legs - Flaky (from Happy Tree Friends) * Rockmobile - Jack Rabbit (from Home on the Range) * Roller Bob - Buck the Horse (from Home on the Range) * Walking Car - Lammy (from Happy Tree Friends) * Burned Rag Doll - Cow (from Cow and Chicken) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Dee Dee (from Dexter's Laboratory) * Yellow Soldier Toys - Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik, and Waffles (from Catscratch) * Sally Doll - Princess Rosalina (from Super Mario Bros) Transcript *(The toys slowly come to life and make their way toward the bed) *Falco: What is it? *Sally Acorn: Can you see it? *Spongebob: What the heck is up there? *Patrick: Sonic? Who's up there with you? (Sonic crawls out from under the bed. The toys are shocked to discover him there) *Spongebob: Woody, what are you doing under the bed? *Sonic: Uh-h-h-h...nothing! Uh, nothing. I'm sure Andy was just a little excited, that's all. Too much cake and ice cream, I suppose. It's just a mistake. *Falco: Well, that MISTAKE is sitting in your spot, Sonic. *Patrick: (gasps) Have you been replaced? *Sonic: Hey! What did I tell you earlier? No one is getting replaced. (The toys give each other a look of doubt) Now let's all be polite, and give whatever it is up there a nice, big "Andy's Room" welcome. (climbs slowly up the side of the bed, peeking over the edge) His eyes widen at the sight of... Super Mario, who is an expensive looking super world action figure, covered with buttons and stickers from head to toe. The imposing "G.I. Joe-sized" doll stands heroically in the center of the bed, his back to Sonic, who gulps when Mario comes alive and looks around. *(ANGLE: MARIO'S POV THROUGH HIS HELMET While he scans the bedroom a "DARTH VADER" LIKE BREATHING is heard. Buzz eyes it all suspiciously and pushes a button on his chest. SFX: ELECTRONIC BEEP. *Mario: Super Mario to Star Command. Come in, Star Command. (Nothing happens) He pushes the button again. Star Command - come in. Do you read me? (to himself) Why don't they answer?!! (catches sight of his ripped packaging. The box is designed to look like a spaceship until Mario gasps and runs up to the box to investigate the damage) My ship! Aw... This'll take weeks to repair. (flips open a plastic compartment on his arm -- his wrist communicator) Super Mario Mission Log. Stardate 4072: My ship has run off course en route to sector 12. I've crash landed on a strange planet. The impact must have awoken me from hyper-sleep. (springs up and down on the squishy surface of the bed and speaks into his communicator) Terrain seems a bit unstable... He taps the sticker of controls on his wrist communicator. No read-out yet if the air is breathable... and there seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere. (Sonic's face suddenly pops into view) *Sonic: Hello-o-o... *Mario: Ho-yaaahh!!! (jumps back, taking a fighting stance. He presses a button on his arm that turns on a red "laser beam" light on his wrist. Mario aims the red beam on Sonic's forehead and holds it there. Sonic screams in terror) *Sonic: Whoa, hey, whoa, did I frighten you? Didn't mean to. Sorry. Howdy! My name is Sonic and this is Roo's room. That's all I wanted to say, and also, there has been a bit of a mix-up. This is my spot, see, the bed here -- While Sonic is speaking, Mario sees the sheriff's badge on Sonic's vest. *Mario: (de-activating his laser beam) Local law enforcement! It's about time you got here. I'm Super Mario, Plumber, Universe Protection Unit. My ship has crash landed here by mistake. (Mario begins walking around the bed, surveying the situation. Sonic tries to keep up) *Sonic: Yes, it is a mistake, because, you see, the bed, here, is my spot. *Mario: I need to repair my turbo boosters. Do you people still use fossil fuels, or have you discovered crystalic fusion? *Sonic: Well, let's see, we've got double A's -- *Mario: Watch yourself!! (shoves Sonic down on the bed and re-activates his wrist laser) Halt! Who goes there?! (The other toys are peeking over the edge of the bed) *Patrick: Don't shoot! It's okay! Friends! *Mario: Do you know these life forms? *Sonic: Yes. They're Andy's toys. *Mario: Alright, everyone. You're clear to come up. (walks over to the toys) I am Super Mario. I come in peace. *Patrick: Oh, I'm so glad you're not a starfish! (shakes hands with Mario) *Mario: Why, thank you... (pulls away) Now thank you all for your kind welcome. *Spongebob: Say! What's that button do? *Mario: I'll show you. (presses a button on his chest, causing a sample voice to off) Super Mario to the rescue! (The characters all GASP IN AWE) *Spongebob: Hey, Sonic's got something like that. His is a pullstring, only it -- *Falco: Only it sounds like a car ran over it. *Squidward: Oh yeah, but not like this one. This is a quality sound system. Probably all copper wiring, huh? So, uh, where are you from? Singapore? Hong Kong? *Mario: Well...no, actually I'm stationed up in the Gamma Quadrant of Sector 4. As a member of the elite Universe Protection Unit of the Space Ranger Corps, I protect the galaxy from the threat of invasion from the Evil Emperor Zurg, sworn enemy of the Galactic Alliance. (As Mario speaks, Sonic glances down at the box in which Mario arrived. There is a cartoon drawing of Buzz giving the exact, word- for-word spiel that Buzz is now giving) *Falco: Oh, really? I'm from Playskool. *Patrick: And I'm from Mattel. Well, I'm not actually from Mattel, I'm actually from a smaller company that was purchased in a leveraged buy-out. Well, I don't really understand the financials, but... (Sonic walks over to Sally) *Mario: You'd think they've never seen a new toy before. *Sally: Well sure, look at him. He's got more gadgets on him then a Swiss army knife. (Spongebob presses the button on Mario's arm, activating his laser light. Mario quickly pulls his arm away) *Mario: Ah, ah, ah, please be careful! You don't want to be in the way when my laser goes off. *Falco: Hey, a laser! How come you don't have a laser, Sonic? *Sonic: It's not a laser! It's a little lightbulb that blinks! *Squidward: What's with him? *Falco: Laser-envy. *Sonic: All right, that's enough. Look, we're all very impressed with Roo's new toy -- *Mario: What? *Sonic: T-O-Y. Toy. *Mario: Excuse me, I think the word you're searching for is Space Ranger. *Sonic: The word I'm searching for I can't say because there's pre-school toys present. *Falco: Gettin' kind of tense, aren't you? *Patrick: Oh, uh, Mr. Lightyear? Now I'm curious. What does a Super Plumber actually do? *Sonic: He's not a Space Ranger! He doesn't fight evil or shoot lasers or fly -- *Mario: (calmly hits a button and out pop out two wings. Again the characters GASP IN AWE) *Squidward: Oh, impressive wingspan. Very good! *Sonic: Oh, what?!...What?! These are plastic. He can't fly! *Mario: They are a terillium-carbonic alloy and I CAN fly. *Sonic: No, you can't. *Mario: Yes, I can. *Sonic: You can't! *Mario: Can! *Sonic: Can't! Can't! Can't! *Mario: I tell you, I could fly around this room with my eyes closed! *Sonic: Okay then, Mr. Lightbeer! Prove it. *Mario: All right, then, I will. (to everyone) Stand back everyone! (The crowd of toys make room for Mario as he heads toward the edge of the bed and climbs up the bedpost. He poses like a high diver and shuts his eyes) To infinity and beyond!! (leaps off the bed, but plummets straight down, hits a big rubber ball, and bounces right back up. He then lands on a Hotwheels car, which races him down the track, through the loop, and off a ramp. Buzz soars upward into a plane mobile hanging from the ceiling. Mario becomes wedged between the plane's wheels. The impact turns on the PLANE'S MOTOR making it (and Mario) spin around and around. All the other toys watch from the bed, mesmerized. Finally the centrifugal force causes Mario to separate from the plane, sailing him across the room toward the bed. Mario makes a perfect landing right in front of Sonic and then opens his eyes. *Mario: Can. (The crowd of toys rush Mario, CHEERING AND CLAPPING WITH ADORATION) *Patrick: Whoa! Oh, wow! You flew magnificently! *Sally Acorn: I found my moving buddy! *Mario: Why, thank you. Thank you all. Thank you. *Sonic: That wasn't flying! That was falling with style! *Falco: Man, the dolls must really go for you! (aside) Can you teach me that? (Sstands alone at the other end of the bed, fuming. Spongebob, caught up in the euphoria, approaches Woody) *Spongebob: Heh, heh, heh! Golly bob howdy -- *Sonic: Oh, shut up! In a couple of days, everything will be just the way it was. They'll see... they'll see. I'm still Andy's favorite toy. (the Strange Things are happening to me song plays until it ends when it fades out to black) Category:James Graham Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story Parts Category:James Graham's Transcripts